Kiina
Kiina was the Secondary Glatorian of the Water Tribe. Biography Early Life Similarly to all other members of her species, Kiina began her life on Spherus Magna, hailing from the outskirts of the River Dormus, a marketplace where members of most tribes traveled regularly to barter and trade their goods and services. She thus spent her infancy under the rule of the Element Lord of Water in this settlement until the Core War began, though she was too young to participate in the conflict itself. Instead, Kiina spent the earliest years of her career defending the Water Tribe capital and providing occasional auxiliary support for Tarix's forces. With Energized Protodermis reserves in the planet's core losing stability as a symptom of increased mining activity and depletion of natural reserves, a planet-wide shockwave known as The Shattering was known to have been triggered, causing planetary fragmentation and propelling to large chunks of the planet away from the surface. Participating in a battle in the central belt of Spherus Magna, Kiina was among the multitude of combatants who would become trapped on Bara Magna and was cut off from her homeland in the Bota Magna region. Glatorian Career Devastated by the apparent loss of the Elemental Lords as well as a majority of her comrades, Kiina was one of several Core War combatants who appealed for an end to the conflict in the midst of such destruction. With Certavus, Tarix, and Vastus negotiating a truce between the remaining Water, Ice, Jungle, and Fire tribes, Kiina became a vocal advocate of the Agori Social System. With Tarix later establishing the Glatorian Creed, the denizens of Bara Magna recognized a collective unifying movement revolving around Glatorian arena matches so as not to risk armed conflict over the few resources available for each tribe. Taking residence in the city of Tajun unknowingly built from the wreckage of the Prototype Great Spirit Robot, Kiina was known to have received formal training from Tarix, who took it upon himself to mold a new generation of Glatorian warriors. During this period, Tarix was known to have imparted his teachings on several students, taking a particular interest in Kiina and eventually electing her as the Water Tribe's Secondary Glatorian. Over the course of her long career, Kiina participated frequently in the annual Great Tournament, an arena championship enabling victorious Glatorian to charge a higher bounty for their services and stake a larger claim over any winnings. Although a dedicated entrant, Kiina never won a tournament. Following an unknown trading dispute between the Jungle and Water Tribes, Kiina was known to have engaged Vastus in Tesara arena. While there are few details pertaining to the outcome of this match, it is presumed that Vastus emerged the victor. Following Malum's exile from the Fire Tribe, Ackar entered into an arena match with Gelu of the Ice Tribe in light of a dispute over a large quantity of Exsidian. Emerging as the victor, Ackar claimed the supply for the Fire Tribe before returning to Vulcanus, leaving the Ice Tribe to ensure delivery. With Strakk and Gresh assigned to guard the caravan, which was led by Kirbold and Tarduk, however, the Bone Hunters caught wind of the trade and rose up to claim the Exsidian themselves, deeming the Glatorian to be inexperienced enough for them to outmaneuver. With the caravan growing increasingly delayed, Ackar set off into the Wastelands in search of the convoy, flanked by Kiina. Finding the Agori stranded on the edge of Skrall River, Kiina and Ackar soon discovered that the Bone Hunters had attacked the caravan, which had plummeted into the Dark Falls. Hatching a scheme to trick the Skrall into collecting the Exsidian for them, the Glatorian commissioned Strakk to act as a decoy, warding a Skrall patrol into the area. Once the squadron had reclaimed the caravan and its contents, however, Kiina and Ackar ambushed the Skrall and made off with the caravan. Heading south, Kiina and her cohorts were attacked by Malum, who had risen through the ranks of a Vorox pack and proclaimed himself the new ruler of the Sand Tribe. Unwilling to face Ackar's old ally, Kiina instead confronted Stronius, leader of the Skrall platoon, and convinced him that Malum and his Vorox were in fact reinforcements sent to secure the caravan and its contents, prompting the Skrall to engage the Vorox and enabling the Glatorian and Agori to escape with the Exsidian. Continuing their journey south to Vulcanus, the convoy happened across a downed Bone Hunter pack, with one survivor recounting the attack before succumbing to his injuries. Ambushed by Telluris in the Skopio XV-1, Ackar was swiftly targeted as the group's leader and rendered unconscious. With Kiina taking command, the Glatorian were able to disrupt the vehicle's internal mechanics using the Exsidian ingots, dealing tremendous damage and creating the opportunity for them to tear it apart. Kiina then accompanied the convoy back to Vulcanus before parting ways. Kiina recently journeyed to Atero Arena to participate in the Great Tournament. With a marked Rock Tribe absence causing concern amongst the Agori community, Kiina was one of many competing Glatorian who chose to celebrate a more open field of competition. However, a Skrall strike force swiftly came to storm the city of Atero during the first arena match between Tarix and Strakk. Called to arms, Kiina and her fellow Glatorian combatants attempted to drive off the invading Skrall only to find themselves overwhelmed. Beating a hasty retreat, Kiina escorted the Water Tribe leader and a number of Agori spectators to safety. Regrouping with her allies, Kiina witnessed Tarix pledging to defeat the Skrall before returning to Tajun with her fellow Water Tribe spectators. After intelligence reached Raanu, the leader of the Fire Tribe, that the Bone Hunters were planning an organized assault on Vulcanus, the Fire Tribe dispatched two young Glatorian to Tajun, hoping to entreat the support of Tarix and Kiina. Discovering the bodies of the two warriors in a sand dune whilst searching for stray Sand Stalkers, Kiina discovered signs of Bone Hunter activity. Offering to give the two fallen warriors a proper burial, Tarix sent Kiina to Vulcanus to bring word of their demise and to support the Fire Tribe, remaining behind to defend Tajun. With word of a Bone Hunter attack eventually reaching the Water Tribe's homeland, however, Tarix reconsidered his position and traveled to Vulcanus, aiding in the defense effort. Eventually, the Glatorian were able to drive the invading Bone Hunter forces from the settlement. Setting a number of traps along the outskirts of the village, the Agori and Glatorian were able to drive off the invading Bone Hunters, who beat a retreat at the command of Fero. With the immediate threat over, the Glatorian parted ways, though Ackar remained vigilant. After several days, however, the Bone Hunters staged a second assault on the village, this time conscious of the existing defenses and managing the breach the inner perimeter of the settlement. Wounded in a battle with Fero, Ackar was saved by the return of Kiina and the other Glatorian, who were now flanked by Vastus and Tarix. Repelling the Bone Hunters with a decisive victory, the Glatorian took pleasure in their unified defense effort, though Kiina remained concerned over how the Bone Hunters had become aware of the strategic weaknesses in the Vulcanus defenses. Arrival of Mata Nui Several weeks later, Ackar was commissioned to battle Strakk in Vulcanus arena, after the two tribes came arrears over resources. Following a practice match with Kiina, Ackar prepared himself for combat against Strakk, whom he was able to outpace and disarm with moderate difficulty. Forcing the Ice Tribe warrior to concede, Ackar turned his back on his defeated opponent only to find Strakk advancing on him in retaliation, neglecting the sportsmanship expected of him. With Ackar dazed by the unexpected attack, Strakk moved to deliver a finishing blow only for Mata Nui to enter the arena in Ackar's defense. Conjuring a shield from a Scarabax Beetle, Mata Nui demonstrated a number of bizarre abilities that Strakk was unable to compete with, forcing Strakk to submit a second time. Witnessing the match from the spectator stands, Kiina would come to hear rumors of Mata Nui's mystical origins. Following Ackar and the newcomer to her friend's chambers, Kiina eavesdropped on their conversation for some time before approaching the pair. After hearing that Mata Nui had once piloted the Great Spirit Robot and that he intended to return to the Matoran Universe, Kiina insisted on accompanying him on his quest, intent on leaving Bara Magna and warding off the Skrall. The following day, Kiina accompanied Ackar and Mata Nui to the village of Tajun, where they hoped to earn the support of Tarix. Traveling through Sundray Canyon by Thornatus, Mata Nui came to correctly posit that a traitor had infiltrated the ranks of the Agori social system, passing information on to their enemies. Shortly afterwards, the group was attacked by Bone Hunters, who had been given orders to assassinate the travelers by Metus. Swerving to dodge a Skopio hibernating in the canyon, the Thornatus was crashed and the Glatorian were forced to take up arms, fending off both the creature and the Bone Hunters. Overpowering a Bone Hunter mount, Kiina was able to repel a number of Bone Hunters while Mata Nui triggered an avalanche to occupy the Skopio and bury the Bone Hunters. Escaping in the Thornatus, Ackar remarked the unexpected agility of his traveling companion. Eventually reaching Tajun, however, the Glatorian soon found that the village had fallen to a simultaneous Bone Hunter and Skrall raid. With the two factions joining forces to claim the Water Tribe's territory, capturing many of the local Agori and eliminating any Water Tribe Glatorian posted as sentries. Wounded in the battle, a Jungle Tribe warrior named Gresh was found amidst the rubble. Exhausted from his injuries, Gresh was supported by Ackar and Mata Nui, who followed Kiina into the Laboratory of a Great Beings for shelter from the Bone Hunter patrols. Once inside, the Glatorian found Berix, a troublesome Agori scavenger who had sought refuge in the Laboratory. Exploring her surroundings while Berix tended to Gresh's injuries, Kiina learned valuable secrets about the Great Spirit Robot and the Elemental Potential within each Glatorian. Escaping the Bone Hunter patrol, Kiina and her companions were able to reclaim their Thornatus and travel north to Tesara, intent on spreading word of the unified Skrall and Bone Hunter assault to the Jungle Tribe. Over the course of their journey, Mata Nui was able to use the Kanohi Ignika to augment Kiina's Vapor Trident, enabling her to manipulate her dormant Elemental Power of Water. Setting up camp in the Wastelands, Ackar endeavored to teach Mata Nui a number of fighting techniques, chief among which was the value of anticipating an opponent's strategy. Joined by Gresh and Berix, Kiina continued with Mata Nui on his journey to Tesara, where she helped Ackar to disrupt an Arena Match between Tarix and Vastus. Met with mixed reactions but earning the audience of both Tarix and Vastus, the Glatorian informed the arena of the attack on Tajun and proposed a counterattack on Roxtus in the hopes of driving both the Skrall and Bone Hunters from Bara Magna. Winning over the support of the Glatorian and Agori spectators, Mata Nui unlocked the Elemental Powers of Vastus and Tarix, equipping them to join in the cause. Still skeptical of Berix's true allegiances, however, Kiina began tailing the Agori through the Hot Springs of Tesara before confronting him about her suspicions. Proved incorrect in her accusation, however, Kiina gave away her position and was confronted by the real traitor, Metus, who then ordered a pair of Bone Hunters to apprehend the pair and transport them to Roxtus as prisoners. The following morning, word reached the Glatorian that Kiina and Berix had been abducted by Bone Hunter spies during the night. Summoned to Roxtus for a confrontation with Tuma, Mata Nui set off alone, entrusting Ackar to lead the Glatorian in their efforts to piece together the settlements of Bara Magna. Suspended in a cage with Berix, Kiina was able to resolve her differences with the Agori and witnessed the arena match between Tuma and Mata Nui. Outpacing his opponent and identifying a weakness between his shoulder blades, Mata Nui was able to overpower his enemy by exploiting his weakness, winning the freedom of Kiina and Berix. Having mustered support from the Tribes of Bara Magna, Ackar would later lead a united fighting force of Agori and Glatorian to Roxtus, intent on reclaiming the structural components of the Prototype Matoran Universe buried beneath the city, arriving in time to reinforce Kiina as the Skrall turned on them. Joining the battle, Kiina helped lead the campaign to drive the Rock Tribe from their ancestral home. Bulldozing over the enemy forces with their numbers, the unified Agori and Glatorian movement eventually won the day, suffering minimal losses and winning a decisive victory, driving the Skrall out into the Wastelands. Shortly afterwards, Kiina then assisted in the construction of the single, unified city. After the villages were united as per Mata Nui's specifications, Kiina, like the rest of the Glatorian, took up residence in the Mega-Village for a short period of time, guarding the Agori amidst rumors of an impending battle. Later, when Mata Nui returned from his journey to the north, Kiina and her fellow tribesmen were forced to vacate the structure so as to power up the Prototype Great Spirit Robot and engage the hostile Matoran Universe, which had become visible in the upper atmosphere of Bara Magna. As the two robots engaged in a confrontation, Kiina assisted the inhabitants of Bara Magna in debilitating the Matoran Universe, enjoying limited success. Aware of their presence, however, Makuta Teridax took the opportunity to release legions of Rahkshi onto the planet's surface. Fighting alongside Ackar for the duration of the conflict, Kiina was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who using the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi forces. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Following The Reformation, Sperhus Magna was revitalized into a paradisaical world able to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe. Abilities and Traits Impulsive, temperamental, and fiercely protective of her fellow Glatorian, Kiina was a character ruled by her emotions. Although not inherently ambitious, Kiina harbored wild aspirations of one day restoring Bara Magna to its former glory. After his arrival on Bara Magna, Mata Nui used the Kanohi Ignika to unlock Kiina's innate elemental Water powers. Once elementally-enabled, Kiina came to create bursts of water, manipulate currents, and absorb vapor from a target area. Additionally, Kiina was able to channel Water through her Vapor Trident. Tools Throughout her time as a Glatorian, Kiina was armed principally with a rudimentary Vapor Trident, which was fashioned from the bones of an ancient sea creature that once resided on Aqua Magna. In addition, Kiina was known to carry a standard Thornax Launcher and occasionally carried a ceremonial shield for arena matches. Alternate Forms Trivia *Kiina's name was loosely derived from the name of Greg Farshtey's ex-wife, Jackina. Category:Glatorian Category:Water Tribe